fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaisser (Game)
Kaisser is a fighting/action game by Fusion Entertainment it involves the adventures of superheroes battling it out, in a world with a sinister goverment facility forcing superheroes in a civilization away from nowhere, not too in the near future. It is for the Wii U and is to be released in October 2013. Gameplay The gameplay including the Story Mode is a action open world beat em' up arena fighting game, where you can run about to the stadiums and around the area picking up objects to use in fights, or to train yourself up. Talking to civilians could earn you items or a mini-game to be played such as Bumper Pinball where a pinball game can be played inside The Arena. There will be one person to talk to to play pinball per area. Once fighting, it is a spherical arena, with a centre and some obstacles to move you around on, a constantly spinning platform, which you fight on. It has a HP battle system similar to classic fighting games, and meters charging up for Special Moves and Spikes to add to the Spinner, when the user tries to bash into the player. The winner is the last one standing. You can customise your spinner when youvcollect pieces as you explore the areas. In battle you will have a meter for your health and special moves. Controls In Battle Although the controls can be changed for in battle, these are the default settings. A - Jump B - Block Y - Special Move X - Spikes (sends out spikes on your Spinner). Left Analog Stick Left - Slow Down when spinning. Left Analog Stick Right - Speed Up when spinning. Right Analog Stick - Move A+A quickly - Jump Attack (if the meter is charged), if not it will just be a double jump. B Down on a Analog Stick - Force Field, deflects any projectiles. B Side - Smashes into the opponent to whichever direction you face it. A+A Double Jump Out of Battle A Jump/Interact (when near people) A+A Double Jump B Block Y Attack (for training) Touch/Analouge Stick - Navigation Story VineVille is going into a state of decline, the year is 2134 in a world of superheroes and villains, warring at the early hours of the morning on rooftops and skyscrapers, the government keep under-wraps about denying that there are superheroes around in VineVille, yet some have clearly been known to help. The new government has allocated 1 superhero to be protector of VineVille, and has created a arena for spectators to watch. After the first duel is won by Jacob, he uses a portal to place the arena in different moments in time, but the arena is damaged, and Time tells then that they can't return home, The show must go on! As you slowly travel backwards in time, to cease others existence, but keep yours as the Cassia's immortal status is at risk! Characters All of these characters appear in the story and can be played in battle mode. Their are 12 playable characters in total. *Kaisser Cassia - A immortal braniac with the power to control humans in a real-life size game of chess. * Stella Cassia - Psy-Chick *Spyder - A self-concious former spy with a costume in the shape of a spider, attacks with spinning and her eight legs. *Tyreone - A man, who is extremely flexible, but heavy and moves around in a tyre motion. *Victoriaous - A girl who has never lost a fight, she uses a rotating huge V to attack, which she keeps attached to her belt. *Jacob the Time Lord - A man who Is obsessed with time and attachs with a pendulum, and a wand, into which he opens portals with. *Kid Wonder - He's fast, he's sneaky, and he's got attitude. *Cougar - She's a predator with moves of cats, lions and tigers. *Snowflake - The rebellious yet prudish Ice Queen Tiffany has changed her identity to fight for her people. She has an portable, ancient extendable wand that Weilds a Staff of Ice. *Totem - Skinny, *Fangirl *Magma *Mr. Incredible *Spiderman Area's The Arenas only have 1 is a circular coloseum all customised to the theme of their area. There are 8 arena's in total. 5 of these are their own worlds with the Arena being in VineVille and Ancient Greece and The Coloseum merged into a Ancient Europe area. *The Arena - A simple training arena, with a circular hazard in the middle. *VineVille - VineVille 2013, the arena has Metal, Pasta and Lexan barriers, barbedwire fences. Metal whacks you in a different direction, pasta slows you down to launch again, and Lexan sends you flying straight ahead. *Medival Mauling - A medival themed arena with maces popping out and shields and swords in the middle. *The Coloseum - A Roman themed arena. *Ancient Greece - The Parthanon is in the middle, and there is two sets of stairs to go round the edge in to jump off, a polite nod to Golden Saviour. *Ancient Egypt - A pyramid in the middle. *Caveman Scramble - Caves, falling rocks and clubs galore, it's going to be a bumpy ride! *Dinosaur Deathmatch - Grassy canyons, all we need is some dinosaurs. Trivia *Jacob seems to be similar to a certain Time Lord. *At the start of the stories cutscene. it shows the Ella Metals statue implented in Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! now mouldy and crumbling. *On Fantendo, it appeared before other fighters Fallen Crest and Legacy of Freedom despite release dates. *This is the first non-Ella-Metals game to feature or even reference VineVille. *The second being Fallen Crest, which is considered to be the untrue spiritual sequel of the game. *The Ancient Europe area is a reference too or spawned the upcoming Golden Saviour. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Wii U Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Spin-offs Category:Action Games Category:Original Games